onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DancePowderer/713 Prediction
Title: Politics Cover: Why is Granny having milk and cookies with a cyborg? *'Page 1' Doflamingo: I hope you didn't have any plans after this, Law, because you're about to come down with a sudden case of unending pain. But before I do that, (pointing to Caesar), I believe you have something of mine. So hand over Caesar, and maybe I'll consider giving you a headstart. Caesar (starts running): Jokerrrrr! Law: I don't think so! He stomps down on the chains on Caesar's handcuffs. The scientist falls over. Law puts his hand on Caesar's back and the scientist vanishes. *'Page 2' Doflamingo (irritated): Ok, I'll bite, where did you send him? Law: Let's see, if he isn't at a pleasant villa a few miles from here, he is either somewhere among the remains of a lab or a deserted island in the North Blue. Or he's somewhere else. I'm not sure, to be perfectly honest. Doflamingo: If you think that this is going to make me think of letting you go, you're right. Law (taken aback): I am? Of course I am. Well, now that this little exchange has gone south, I'm going to- Doflamingo: However, I cannot speak for our friend here (points to the Marines). *'Page 3' Law: I figured as much. Fujitora: Actually, I'm not just here for you, Law. My orders were to apprehend two rogue Shichibukai, an escaped government criminal, and any pirate stragglers. Both the Shichibukai are to be brought in for questioning about their recent activities while the criminal and stragglers will be thrown in jail. Seeing as you just sent one of them away from me, I'm not to keen on letting you get away. Law and Doflamingo begin to shift their feet, getting ready to make their escapes. Fujitora (plants his cane in the sand): If you don't mind, we're all going to stay right here. *'Page 4' Doflamingo, who had taken to the air is sent plummeting back down to earth and pinned to the ground. Fujitora: The two of you are going to stay right here until a couple of my friends in the area arrive. Then we're all going to sit down and have a nice little chat. How does that sound, Mr. Doflamingo? Mr. Law? Doflamingo: I'm going to be ok, but you're in for it Law. Law? Law has seemingly vanished. *'Page 5' At the Thousand Sunny. Law appears a few feet above the deck and lands on his stomach next to a dazed Caesar. Law (panting): Ugh. His gravity is intense. I'm lucky I got away. (looking around) Seems I'm late for a party. Back at the beach. Fujitora (standing over Doflamingo): You've been in the spotlight a bit too much as of late. Your use of CP-0 is also deplorable. They're supposed to be a secret organization, and you have them making announcements to the general public on your behalf. *'Page 6' Doflamingo: What good's an intelligence organization if you don't use them? It's not like they had anything better to do. So, Fu-fu, where are your friends? Fujitora: Excuse me? Doflamingo: I have eyes and ears all over this island, and some of my ears heard you talking about three battleships. Fujitora: They're on the other side of this island, and should be making their way over here. Off the coast of Dressrosa. Maynard (now in proper va attire): Do you guys think that he got them? *'Page 7' Doberman: Probably, and without much trouble. Those two are some of the more rational Shichibukai, so I doubt they'd try anything as dumb as escaping. Yamakaji: He only got one of them. One of them got away. The one he has is still pinned but not showing any resistance. Maynard: You can tell that from here? Doberman: I bet you wish you were that good. *'Page 8' Maynard (looking sheepish): Yeah, if I were, I wouldn't have gotten my ass kicked. Yamakaji: You'll get there some day. I was in your shoes when I was first promoted. You'll still prove valuable. Maynard: How so? Doberman: There are at least three confirmed Logia users here. Yamakaji and I can't touch them, but you can. *'Page 9' At the Corrida Colosseum Gatz: And the C block battle royale is under way! The Funk brothers start knocking out people left and right! Meteor Hammer Bobby and Wrecking Fist Kelly demonstrate their devestating combos. Fighting Bull comes flying out of nowhere and crashes into the brothers, knocking the two of them into the drink. The spectators and nearby fighters are shocked by this. They look to see who threw the bull, and it is none other than Lucy. Luffy: Those bastards were hogging all the fights! *'Page 10' Chinjao: Found you, you little demon scum! Luffy: Oh crap, this guy again. Chinjao: Buto! Luffy dodges and Chinjao's head smashes into the ground. Luffy: Gomu Gomu no- I mean Shield Punch! He hits Chinjao with the broad side of his shield. He lands in a heap. *'Page 11' Luffy (moving away): I'm going to worry about that guy later. Now I gotta....worry about that guy. Yeah. I can understand why you'd be mad at me. Luffy and Fighting Bull are staring at each other. Fighting Bull is unamused. Luffy: Sorry about throwing you like that. Fighting Bull: Rrggghhh. Luffy: You look really really mad. Fighting Bull starts pawing the ground with his hoof. Luffy: Um, nice kitty? *'Page 12' Fighting Bull starts charging at Luffy. Luffy: No. Bad kitty! He stops Fighting Bull mid-charge and sends him flying out of the ring. Fighting Bull: Mroooowwwwwwwwwww! *'Page 13' Luffy: Now go join your family in the water! Chinjao: You can't run away from me! Luffy: Ugh, fine! Bring it on you geriatric bowling ball! The two charge at each other. *'Page 14' Back on the Thousand Sunny. Law: I was afraid this might happen. What happened? Nami: Well, we first heard someone rooting around in the men's quarters. Turns out someone from the Donquixote Pirates heard about one of their weapons and wanted to get it for his boss. But they couldn't find it. We beat him up and tied him up (points to the guy). He won't talk. Law (looks at the prisoner with interest and grins): I think I can help you. I'll need a folding chair, some wooden pegs, some paprika, and a tomato. Let's see if we can't get Acronoz to spill his guts. *'Page 15' Fujitora: That was a dangerous stunt you pulled with the newspaper today. A Shichibukai shouldn't have that much pull in the government. It upsets the balance. Doflamingo (now sitting up): Please, what's a little mayhem to me? I make my living on it. Fujitora: Sakazuki was especially irritated by it, you know. Doflamingo: Come on, what's the worst he can do? Is he going to tattle on me to my dad? Fujitora: Actually, even though he doesn't know it, that's exactly what he's doing right now. Doflamingo (looking unamused): I figured as much. Category:Blog posts